The Past of a Ninja
by beka-azami
Summary: Basically, the past of my Naruto OCs. They all exist in the world of A Different Line so you can learn about their background, past and their darkest secrets...not really, not all their secrets will be revealed but they're stories may or may not be sad!


_**Dante's Past**_

I lived with my mother, father and little brother, Moku, in the hidden leaf village. Recently, my parents had been fighting a lot. My father was given easy missions that didn't pay a lot. My mother wasn't happy about this and they were thinking of getting divorced. I was only 12 at the time. I was Moku's big brother so I looked out for him. Moku was only 7. I always kept him away from my parents so they wouldn't say something they would regret in front of him or hurt him in any way. Only, the reason Moku died was my fault not theirs.

My parents were at it again. My father had come home with only a small amount of money that day and we could only buy limited groceries. Moku was wandering around the house because he didn't have anything to do. I was in my room doing homework. Moku kept wandering until he heard my mother yell. She was yelling and screaming at my father. Moku pressed against the wall.

"If you can't get better missions, send Dante out," My mother yelled. "He'd get more money than you!"

"Dante's not old enough to go out and neither is Moku," My father bit back.

"I wouldn't dream of sending Moku out!" My mother yelled at him. "Moku's only 7 and he's not even close to being a proper shinobi. If we send him out, he'd be squashed like a bug!"

"I know that!" My father yelled. Tears formed in Moku's eyes. He had had high spirits for his training and he thought he was getting better. He sniffed and my mother and father say him run past. They chased after him. I came down the stairs and Moku stopped in front of me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. "IF YOU WEREN'T MY BIG BROTHER, I WOULD BE A BETTER NINJA!"

He grabbed the weapon's pouch that sat on the hallway table and his shoes. He ran out the door and out into the forest. My mother and father ran past. They stopped in front of my and glared in my direction, panting. My mother slapped so hard I was knocked over by the force. I spat out a small amount of blood. When I tried to get up, my father put his foot on my ribs.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," He snarled. He applied pressure to his foot. I heard a rib crack and I coughed up a little more blood. A sudden explosion went off in the forest and my mother and father rushed out to see what had happened. I picked myself up off the ground and ran after them. The forest was on fire and a little body was lying right in the middle, burnt and mutilated.

The little body was taken to hospital but he had died instantly. They covered what was left of his face. I found my weapon's pouch in his tiny hands. I checked inside the pouch and saw that my name was sown onto the inside. I had put a protective seal on my pouch. I had informed my mother and father about it but they had ignored me. The seal was if someone, with a different chakra to my own, opened my weapon's pouch, paper bombs would lash out and attach to the intruder and then explode. Moku had accidentally taken my pouch. He didn't have the same chakra to me so the seal saw him as an intruder. I had killed my little brother. When we got home, my mother sat in her room crying by herself. My father came out after a little while and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into the room when my mother attacked me. She spun around as my father planted me next to her. She slashed my eyes diagonally with a kunai. I screamed out in pain. I fell to the floor and touched my eyes in pain. My father took out a kunai and stabbed me in the ribs.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" My mother screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"You're a disappointment," My father snarled again. He took his kunai out of my ribs. I crawled to the other end of the room and leaned up against the wall clutching my wound on my ribs. My father came closer and slashed my body. My white shirt was stained red. The torture went on for another 3 days. I didn't go to the academy. They kept my locked in my room. They sealed my window and they sealed my door. I would sit in the corner of my room waiting for the rest of the torture to come. Until, my father and mother came into my room to torture me further. It was my mother's turn. She slashed my body all over. The day had come. My father took a kunai and stabbed my in the stomach and in the back. He kicked me onto my back and dropped a kunai on my lungs. I screamed in pain. Then something changed. Someone banged on the front door. I heard the wood splinter and crack. Someone was breaking into the house. Footsteps pounded on the stairs. ANBU grabbed my mother and father and pinned them on the floor.

"Oh my lord! Help me attend to this poor boy," An ANBU said and rushed to my side. She picked my up and dashed out of the house. We disappeared in a puff of smoke and we reappeared in the hospital lobby. I was rushed to the emergency room and I had too many stitches to count.

Everyday at random times, the ANBU that saved me would appear and sit with me until her next mission. A month passed and I was released from hospital and was given a new apartment. A couple of days after I was settled in my new home, I was summoned by the Hokage. Since my mother had slashed my eyes, I couldn't see out of them. My emerald green color had faded to white. I didn't want to be confused for a hyuuga or asked about the scars so I would tie bandages around them. I met with the hokage with the ANBU that saved me.

"Hello Dante," The third Hokage said. "I'm very pleased that you've healed. I would like to ask you something though."

I nodded. I didn't have the will to speak.

"Would you like to see-uh, speak to your parents?" He asked, correcting himself. The word 'parents' was painful. I didn't know what to say. They attacked me and scared my whole body. I didn't know what to say or do. I nodded. The ANBU, Yūgao Uzuki, gasped.

"You don't have to, Dante!" She said. "No one's forcing you."

"I know," I whispered. I knew what I was doing. I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to make them feel guilty. Two jounin and Yūgao accompanied me to the jail. My parents' cells were separate but right next to each other. I stood in front of the cells and Yūgao put her hand on my shoulder. My mother grabbed the bars and pulled herself out of the shadows.

"Dante?" She asked. I nodded and pushed my long black hair out of my face. Her grip tightened on the bars.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" She yelled and tried to grab me. The jounin stood in my path.

"We should have killed you," My father said, sitting in the shadows on the cell. "If we had have, Moku would still be alive."

I took the bandages off my eyes. My father's gaze turned to my eyes. He smirked. My mother burst into hysterical laughter.

"YOUR A BASTARD SON! YOU DESERVED EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" She yelled happily. Yūgao pushed me away. She didn't want me to hear anymore of this.

I returned to school. Everyone asked about what had happened. Some even tried to grab the red sash I had bought to put of my eyes. I would only move away. The scars hurt but I could handle it. I had been away for a while so I was put in a lower class. In the class was the famous, Sasuke Uchiha and the infamous, Naruto Uzumaki and the moderatly infamous, Beka Azami. They were only 10 at the time but I could cope.

**Well, Now you know Dante's backstory! ^^**

**Who's do you want to know about next?**

**I would really love it if you guys could give me a little push to who I should write about next. Also, Dante's parents ended up committing suicide after they were released. Just for a fun fact! :D**


End file.
